Stephan Bonnar vs. Krzysztof Soszynski 2
The fight was considered to be one of the best fights of 2010. The Fight The first round began. The video starts at four thirty-five with them circling aggressively. Kristoff landed a leg kick and ate one. Bonnar was the one stalking. Kristoff landed an inside leg kick. Four fifteen. Kristoff landed a leg kick, Bonnar caught it and landed a right hand getting a single to guard. Four minutes as Kristoff worked a high guard. He was trying to tie him up for a standup. Three thirty-five. Kristoff went for an armbar. He turned out enarly to mount, they stood. Tehy exchanged there, Kristoff landed four or five nice uppercuts They clinched. Three fifteen. Bonnar stuffed a single attempt. Three minutes. Bonnar was cut under his right eye on the cheek. Bonnar landed an uppercut and an elbow inside and another three and a knee to the body. They broke with two thirty. Bonnar checked a leg kick. Bonnar switched to orthodox against the southpaw. Two fifteen. He landed a body kick. He ate a leg kick. Two minutes. Bonnar missed a spinning back kick, Kristoff had the standing back. Bonnar escaped and ran. He was blocking shots. They clinched. One thirty-five. Kristoff ate a pair of elbows inside. He landed a right hook. He missed a big uppercut. One fifteen. Bonnar landed a hard body kick and a right hand. They clinched. One minute. Bonnar worked for a single. Kristoff stuffed it and kneed the face. Another big knee and they broke. Thirty-five. Kristoff landed a jab and another, another. He landed a hard straight left. Kristoff landed aright hook. They clinched. Bonnar kneed the body as the crowd roared. Fifteen. He kneed the leg and the thigh. He broke with a blocked high kick. Bonnar landed a front kick. The first round ended and they touched gloves and smiled. Bonnar had cuts under both eyes. The second round began. Kristoff offered the glove touch and made a face at Bonnar. They touched gloves. Bonnar pumped the double jab landing the second one. Kristoff pressed forward and landed a straight left. Another and a right hook. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Bonnar kneed the body. He landed a body shot. He kneed the elbow. He broke. Bonnar landed a right hand. Four fifteen as Kristoff landed a turning away right hook and hurt Bonnar. They clinched. What a fight. Four minutes. Bonnar broke with a knee. He landed a right hand and a left hook. Kristoff blocked a high kick. Three thirty-five. Kristoff checked an inside kick. Bonnar stepped into a knee to the face. They clinched. Bonnar stuffed a double. He worked for one himself. Three fifteen as Kristoff nearly stuffed it, Bonnar got it to side control. He elbowed the body four times. Three minutes. Another elbow. Kristoff gave up the back standing. Two thirty-five. Bonnar turned to the clinch and kneed the leg three times and again. He dropped Kristoff with a knee inside and landed blocked left hands in under repetaedly. Two fifteen. He was looking for the hooks. He had one. He landed more lefts in under. Two minutes. More and more. More and more and more. The ef stopped it with about one fifty-six, the crowd was roaring. Bonnar struck an insane pose for the camera.